


What's in a Name?

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Negotiation, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post credit scene noncompliant, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl and Stephen explore a kink of Stephen’s.





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> There are slight Dom Sub overtones to this, but it is not a fic with more intense BDSM practices.
> 
> Inspired by tweets about daddy kinks.

When Stephen showed up on the door step of his childhood home one afternoon ages ago, he had no idea how much the man would change his life for good and for bad. The man came with some excuse about how everything was a mistake, and Karl didn’t know why he even gave the man half of the time that he did that day. Now he was glad for it, but at the time he just sent Stephen away.

Thinking over the experience and Stephen’s story of Dormammu and the Ancient One, he eventually changed his mind. This eventually led to the position he was currently in, naked from the waste down, bent over Stephen’s desk in the New York Sanctum. Stephen’s cloak had his arms bound, out in front of him as Stephen thrusted into him, flesh slapping against flesh. His gloved hands gripped tightly at his hips, dragging the moans from Karl’s lips. It was hard to even think or breathe with Stephen undoing him like this. The man was a wicked temptation, and he had fallen back down the rabbit’s hole, allowing himself such indulgences.

It was almost painful the way Stephen was shoving him up against the wood of the desk, and he tried to steady himself far enough away so that his very hard cock would not meet the rather large drawer in front of it. Although Stephen had gained a lot of strength over his time at Kamar-Taj, Karl was still much stronger even after months of being less active.

“Fuck,” Stephen groaned, draping himself over Karl’s back once again.

He was breathing heavily into Karl’s ear, tickling it, but since they were both close, it didn’t matter.

“You take my cock so well, so tight.”

Stephen loved these little flourishes of pornographic cliches, and Karl would humor him, as he was too busy thinking about his own wants and needs to care. Karl groaned as Stephen re-angled himself, regaining his fervor from before. It was too much.

“Touch me, let me come,” Karl begged.

It was a test of will power, and he only said the words when he couldn’t stand it anymore. He was almost crying at this point from his need to come.

“Say- Please daddy, let me come,” Stephen whispered breathily into his ear.

The words barely registered as he came anyways without Stephen touching him, and Stephen came soon after, folding over him while he caught his breath.

Karl moved slightly as the cloak released his arms and slinked off somewhere to do whatever sentient cloaks did after they helped their master bind their lover.

He thought about Stephen wanting to be called ‘daddy’. It was sick and vile, and it turned him on much more than it should have. Karl knew it stemmed from a discussion about these kinks that they had been adding into their sex life. Gradually Stephen had been playfully introducing games of power play into their lives.

At first, Karl assumed this interest in status differences was because of his recent disagreements with the new Sorcerer Supreme, Wong. It was one of the reasons he had been placed with Stephen after he came back to Kamar-Taj. However, he now was thinking that it was just Stephen’s thing, perhaps left over from his days as a doctor.

Karl had some hard noes when they had their discussion about likes and dislikes, while Stephen had virtually no hard noes, except for things Karl would have never have done anyways. To be honest there were a few that he had to look up what they meant later on after their conversation; some of them he found quite uncomfortable even just reading their descriptions. However, he had not even thought about calling one’s partner ‘daddy’, and now that it had happened, it wasn’t a no, but it wasn’t a yes either.

After a few moments Stephen pulled out of him, and they both straightened themselves up. Stephen looked at him, his face pink and his expression sheepish, as if he knew that there would be words about whatever had transpired.

Karl looked at him as he smoothed his robes, trying not to cringe about how dirty he felt wearing clothes over the state his body was in. He would need a shower, as the sweaty, sticky mess that lay underneath the material made his skin crawl. These little adventures were always fun as they happened, but the aftermath was not something he particularly liked.

“So, uh, we can forget about the last thing I said,” Stephen ventured.

He closed his eyes for a second, as he had many things he wished to say, but didn’t quite know how to put them into words.

“You have issues... I am going to go change and wash,” Karl stated.

He thought he handed it well, and left Stephen to clean of the mess that was his desk now.

\----

For a few days Stephen seemed a little more tame in almost everything he did. It may have been from the embarrassment, or he may have felt slighted with the fact that Karl told him he had issues. Stephen had no idea that once every few waking hours, Karl entertained the thought of calling him ‘daddy’. It seemed to be a desire for Stephen, and it was such a little thing in the grand scheme of it all. The idea was growing on him the more he thought of it.

He found Stephen reading in the library, lazing about on the lounge while flipping through the pages on various otherworldly demons.

Karl looked at him and shook his head in amusement. It was odd, but sometimes there were moments where he just randomly remembered how much he enjoyed Stephen’s company. He treasured all these little quiet moments, and the small things in their shared lives. Karl had truly become smitten with the man over the past months.

He walked over, removing the book from Stephen’s grasp suddenly, trying to keep his expression steady. Stephen jerked his head slightly to the side, looking at Karl with bewilderment and curiosity.

“What did I do now?” He asked with a smile.

“I’m sorry to inform you, but I’ve done something quite bad,” Karl said.

Stephen looked worried, not understanding Karl was playing a game, his own version of the game. He knew Stephen would enjoy it, once he knew exactly what was going on. He couldn’t allow Stephen to know before hand, as it would spoil the surprise.

“Is there a problem? Did Wong stop by again? You know, I think he’s just got a lot of stress these days.”

“No. I’ve just been having some, impure thoughts. I think I need to pay my dues,” Karl said, a small smirk crossing his lips.

Stephen furrowed his brow for a nanosecond, before the realization hit him.

“And what kind of punishment do you think would be appropriate for your transgression Master Mordo?”

Karl shook his head once, as it was the wrong scenario, probably the one where Stephen wanted to be Sorcerer Supreme, but he couldn’t be sure. Stephen had told him so many different ones.

At times the man was incredibly greedy with all his wants and desires. Karl was a simple man, but he must admit that Stephen’s imagination had be influencing him.

“Not Master, just Karl,” he prompted.

Stephen raised his brow, understanding the correction.

“What kind of punishment will you need to correct your, ah, wayward behavior?” Stephen asked.

For a second he closed his eyes, probably adding drama to the part he was playing, but in reality these words were hard for him to say. It was a bit embarrassing, as he didn't like to talk about the things he wanted to do. Putting them into words felt awkward.

“Like normal. I guess I should assume the position.”

Stephen looked surprised by this, but Karl was quite pleased he didn’t have to say exactly what he wanted. It was still a little embarrassing, but it was a much better alternative for him to undo his belt, and remove his trousers and pants. Stephen looked at him in surprise, as he prostrated himself across Stephen’s lap. Karl looked up to see the man grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. He truly felt that he had slipped from reality into this odd world of Stephen Strange.

In embarrassment, he turned his gaze away from Stephen’s face, just in case they accidentally locked eyes. At that moment, Stephen had been admiring his backside, something Stephen did quite frequently, as he ran his gloved hand over Karl’s firm behind. He sighed.

“I know what you think you deserve, but I want you to know this will hurt me more than you,” Stephen murmured.

“If you don’t punish me, I will never learn.”

Karl felt his cock twitch at his own words as the imagery ran through his head. He had partners do this to him before, and he remembered the sting of the hand on the flesh.

Stephen took his time though, his fingers stroking the skin of his inner thigh before rubbing over his perineum and scrotum. Karl let out a sigh, starting to lose himself in the feeling.

There was something comforting in giving up control, and although he still maintained some control, as he always had the power to say no, he found tranquility in having others make the rules. It was one of the reasons it drew him back to Kamar-Taj. There he wouldn’t have to define the rules, they just existed.

“You should count,” Stephen said.

Karl waited, his heart beating a little faster in anticipation. He felt Stephen’s robes move before feeling the tell tale sting. He hissed, but was a little disappointed as flesh could not meet flesh. Had Stephen's gloves not had magical properties the man would probably be yelping in pain from the force of the smack. The treated tanned leather prevented the full impact and dulled the experience for Karl. Although he looked forward to this, he didn’t necessarily start it because he wanted to be spanked properly, but rather he wanted to fulfil his curiosity of Stephen’s fantasy. The spanking was an added bonus, and it made him anticipate the moment even more.

“I told you to count,” Stephen reminded him with a false fierceness in his voice.

“Yes, daddy,” Karl purred back meekly.

He felt Stephen’s body react through the layers of fabric, and his own body mimicked what he felt.

Stephen seemed to forget what he was doing after that moment.

“One,” Karl said in order to remind the man.

His hand came down after that.

“Two.”

They hadn’t discussed how many, but given how hard Stephen was, he wouldn’t last long.

“Three.”

At this pace, Karl was also sure he wouldn’t last long, especially since Stephen’s trouser leg provided enough friction.

“Four.”

His behind was starting to get sore at this point, but it was nothing in comparison to the other times he had done this sort of thing.

Eventually Stephen slowed around ten, as they both were painfully hard.

“Oh please fuck me daddy,” Karl panted.

He really needed Stephen at this point and Stephen needed him. Karl stood briefly before laying back down, as Stephen went to go retrieve some lubricant. Steadying his breathing, he waited, but it took quite a while for Stephen to come back. Karl started getting irritated wondering what the hell was taking the man so long.

When he did come back and opened the door, Karl turned to his side, as if he were on display in a shop window. Stephen stopped to look at him, his eyes greedily devouring the scene before him. Karl leisurely turned back over as Stephen approached, and he sat to the side of Karl.

Stephen undid the lid to a jar he didn’t recognize, and dipped his bare fingers into the lotion before spreading it over the sore points of his behind. The gel was warm and cool at the same time, probably something to prevent bruising, but he couldn’t be sure. Stephen rubbed it in slowly, his now bare hands touching flesh directly. The act was all at once turning him on and his heart brimmed with emotion.

Often in his times of irritation or doubt, he thought the man selfish, but these small things really reminded him of what they shared, and he knew that Stephen tried his best.

Stephen wiped his hands down on a damp cloth he brought.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Stephen asked.

“Of course.”

The mood in the room had changed. They both understood that as they dropped the pretenses from before. Something about the way Stephen was taking care of him broke whatever fantasy they were playing at. They didn’t have it in them, no matter how badly Stephen wanted to be called ‘daddy’.

“You didn't hurt me, Stephen. I am made of much stronger stuff.”

Karl let his leg fall off the lounge, spreading him open so Stephen would have easier access. He closed his eyes as he felt a slick finger circling his hole before gently pushing it’s way into him.

“Stephen,” he groaned.

He wanted to touch his partner, but it was impossible from the angle that he was at. Instead he gently held the sides of the lounge, burying the side of his face into the worn, old cushion.  

Stephen moved his finger inside and out slowly, coating him, before adding another slick finger. He scooted back as he felt the man scissoring him, stretching him just enough. It felt intoxicating, and he was a little sad when the fingers slipped out of him.

“Let me ride you,” Karl said breathily.

Stephen made a noise of agreement, as Karl shifted to kneel on the furniture, letting Stephen position himself before he straddled him. It took him a little time to remove his robe, and then he turned to Stephen’s. The fabric weighed heavy between Karl’s fingers as he pushed it off of the man, revealing his trim, yet fit physique. Karl’s hand roamed over his flesh, noticing the scars that he had gained since he started at Kamar-Taj. They all were broken in some ways.

Shifting, he undid the zip of Stephen’s trousers, taking the man’s hard cock out. Karl reached for the lubricant at the side, before slicking his lover up. Positioning himself, he felt the slight burn and stretching as he slowly lowered himself down on the man’s cock. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, getting used to all the sensations. He loved this moment, feeling full, connected, and his heart practically bursting. Opening his eyes to look at Stephen, he groaned as he started to move up and down. Stephen pressed his hands against Karl’s chest, his thumbs rubbing over his nipples and the hairs that surrounded them.

They kissed, a slow exploratory kiss filled with all the emotional things he wanted to say, but couldn’t. He could feel Stephen returning his affection and somehow going beyond. Karl moaned into his mouth, as he wrapped his hand around his own cock.

Stephen broke the kiss to watch Karl, and they stayed like this as Karl picked up his pace. As he was getting close, Stephen wrapped his hand over Karl's, drawing the orgasm from him. Stephen came shortly after.

Moving off of the man, Stephen stopped him from fully getting up. Instead he coaxed him back into his lap, giving him a kiss as he embraced him. Stephen held him for a while. It was a newer experience for him, but not an unwelcome one.

\----

Every so often after that day they talked about it sometimes, as Karl didn’t quite understand why Stephen wanted to be called these things, and apparently it wasn’t just daddy either. The list included things like master, doctor, Sorcerer Supreme, and sir. Karl wouldn’t indulge him in calling him Sorcerer Supreme, but the others were fine.

Even though Karl never had an attachment to the word ‘daddy’, being essentially fatherless, he did have a strong reaction against the word ‘baby’, and the one time Stephen tried to use that in their little roleplaying they were now fond of, he had been on the receiving end of some sharp words. He was Karl and only very rarely Master Mordo.

It was peculiar, but once they had developed this routine, it became comfortable. Sometimes he would tease Stephen when he was not expecting it, occasionally leading to more sex. He was not about to complain anytime soon.

As they laid in bed, they talked about the many nothing's of their day, or their thoughts and feelings. That night the topic drifted to the familiar one of sex 

“You know, you’ve never told me what your fantasy was. Even when we talked about kinks, you just listed things you don’t do, nothing that you wanted to do,” Stephen prodded.

“I always do what I want to do,” Karl replied, curling against the edge of the bed.

“Really?”

“The thing I like the best is that feeling of all those emotions bubbling up, as if they have a danger of spilling over and engulfing me when it gets to be too much. It is dangerous, chaotic, and absolutely intoxicating. No matter what kind of sex we have, I can get to that point normally.”

“Normally?”

Karl smirked even though Stephen could not see his face. No one was perfect, and at times Stephen was rather selfish in his own desires, just like he could be. It was human nature, and sometimes everyone needed to be reminded of that.

He felt Stephen’s hands travel around his midsection, pulling him closer against the man. It felt comfortable and easy to be like this. For the first time in his adult life he was able to frequently sleep soundly, and although Stephen sometimes had trouble sleeping, Karl knew that he was better for having someone there. He couldn’t imagine life being any other way.


End file.
